


【进刚】诺恩斯之网

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: “关于诺恩斯最有名的传说绝非她们象征着的「时间」的概念，而是「命运」，传说中她们纺织出的命运之线交织成网，将一切时间进行中的命运都囊括其中，无人得以更改。”
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 1





	【进刚】诺恩斯之网

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.HP paro，格兰芬多泊进之介，伊法魔尼雷鸟学院诗岛刚，一切时间线为毕业后。  
> 2.灵感及大纲借鉴自诺兰的电影「TENET」（信条），部分灵感来源于假面骑士四号，非典型BE预警。  
> 3.BGM为你的名字电影插曲「スパークル」（火花），请务必在看完后再回溯歌词感受里面的情绪。  
> 4.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires.

（不要惊动，不要叫醒我所亲爱的，直到他情愿。）

——Song of Songs 8:4

****Ch 1 Chorus (副歌)** **

“泊さん？泊さん！”

泊进之介尚且迷糊地从宿醉状态中睁开眼睛，魔法所*毕业的女傲罗紧皱着眉重重拍了一把他的桌面，看上去像下一秒就要抽出魔杖将自己又不知道多少次掉线的搭档揍上一顿，“赶紧醒醒，美国魔法部的特调专员马上就要到了！”

泊进之介含含糊糊地应了一声，脑海里却还回荡着昨晚酒吧里纸醉金迷的喧嚣声响。昨天是他一年前的搭档早濑明结束治疗从圣芒戈归国的日子，见到他的第一面就拉着他去柏犬酒吧庆祝。驻唱的妖精将美国流行的关于雷鸟的摇滚唱得激情又缠绵，他在那种热烈的气氛中一不小心多喝了两杯，最后只隐约记得有个白色外套的陌生人替他点了一杯龙舌兰日出，当他就着杯沿烧灼火焰喝完时凑上来狠狠地、近乎噬咬地给了他一记热吻。

“……咦？！”

回忆到此戛然而止，而泊进之介迟了不知道多久才反应过来不对。他平日根本不是会和他人调情的类型，更何况做出和陌生人接吻这类轻浮举动；他又觉得头疼起来，像有一百只比利威格虫在脑袋里嗡鸣盘旋。一杯温水被悬浮咒用力掼在了他的桌上，泊进之介抬起头，感激地向诗岛雾子投过去一瞥。后者根本没有看他，目光落在被蓦然推开的那扇门上——而后伴随着一声“哟”，向来冷静的女傲罗发出声惊呼：“刚！怎么是你？”

“哎呀，姐姐不是早就知道我在美国魔法部工作吗？”

诗岛刚笑嘻嘻地、一蹦三跳地跑过来，张开双臂给了诗岛雾子一个巨大的拥抱。他随后蹦到泊进之介的桌边，在泊进之介仰头喝水的动作中抽出魔杖抵上他下颚，不似威胁倒似调情地轻巧打量，然后蓦地笑出一声，以一种自来熟到让泊进之介觉得诧异的语调开口，“这就是进哥了吧，我是诗岛刚，Drive Pit的特派调查员，请多指教了哦！”

“……你这小子。”

泊进之介无可奈何地将水咽下去，抬手推开他的魔杖。他已经大概明白了诗岛刚作为诗岛雾子的弟弟的身份，却仍对他那个突如其来的称呼感到在意，倒并非觉出微妙的冒犯，而是诗岛刚叫得那样理所当然，好像他已经熟稔地这样称呼过无数遍。他晃了晃脑袋让那点怪异感混合着晕眩感褪去，伸手准备去和诗岛刚交握时被对方攥拳不轻不重地碰了一下。“好歹也要说一句「初次见面」吧，没大没小的。”

诗岛刚丝毫没觉出受了教训，无所谓地耸了耸肩。他转身过去开始和西城究交流的时候泊进之介注意到他的白色外套，那中间的两道红线分外眼熟，但他也说不清是否在哪里见过。美国归来的年轻傲罗以惊人的效率向西城究传递完需要调取的信息，随后伸手去掏腰侧的相机包，“……关于「那个东西」，我从Drive Pit带过来了，给你们看看——”

泊进之介一句「课长不在这里没关系吗」还没出口，诗岛刚已经从显然施过伸展咒的包里掏出了一面锃亮的等身玻璃镜，单手支撑着它立在特状课课室中央，神态自他进屋后第一次郑重起来，“Dr.哈雷认为特状课在之后的行动中可能有用到它的必要，所以让我拿走了。”

“……这就是那个倒流时间的东西啊。”

泊进之介起身上前几步，和特状课其他成员拥过去仔细打量。他在一年前早濑明受伤后被调进特状课并非完全是任务失利的降职，正相反，魔法部的调职信上写得明白，还是因为看中他六年傲罗的办案经验才将他调入这个紧急成立的专案课，而他们追踪了一整年的案件正与诗岛刚所掏出来的这面镜子有关。

“那是卢恩文？”

专职魔法研究的泽神玲奈对着镜子两旁刻画的符文发出了惊叹，在诗岛刚点头后她开始专心致志地拼读咒语。诗岛刚大方地松开了手，顺带对特状课的其他成员解释，“库里姆认为「双面镜」的制造者使用卢恩文一方面是因为斯堪的纳维亚半岛曾流传过有关时间的神秘魔法，另一方面，就像这上面提到的那样，它暗示了诺恩斯三女神的力量，她们分别象征着过去、现在和未来。”

泊进之介眉头一皱。关于诺恩斯三女神的传说他曾在魔法史上学过，但关于诺恩斯最有名的传说绝非她们象征着的「时间」的概念，而是「命运」，传说中她们纺织出的命运之线交织成网，将一切时间进行中的命运都囊括其中，无人得以更改。假如这面镜子的制造者想到这一层，大概不会想再借用她们的力量，泊进之介想，毕竟那个人已经利用这面镜子更改了太多的事情，而这么多年以来那些事情直到去年才隐约暴露出痕迹——

“进哥想试一下吗？”

诗岛刚兀地打断了泊进之介的思路，摆出一副十足的恶作剧神情，“正好也让特状课其他人了解一下它的运作原理吧？”

泊进之介环顾一周，从泽神玲奈和西城究闪耀的目光中明白他已经被绑上了贼船，失去了唯一说「不」的选择。他只好点了点头，走到镜子前面去，而诗岛刚还在贴心地解说，“之所以叫「双面镜」也和它的功效有关。从这面进入后会进入时间逆流的镜内世界中，在那里不仅时间，一切的事物都是逆转运行的。比如进哥你如果看见了一个被石化的人，接下来你就得施石化咒，这样他才能以咒语被解除的方式重新站起来……另一面镜子会出现在与这面相同的位置上，等进哥到达了逆转到的那个时间点，再一次穿过镜子就是正序时间。”

“有两点要特别注意，”诗岛刚上前两步，亲昵得甚至带几分暧昧地替泊进之介整了整衣领，衣袖里的魔杖顶端窜出一道白光形成一面雪白口罩罩住泊进之介的口鼻，“必须自带呼吸器，否则在镜内世界中无法进行呼吸，以及——”他拖长了音调，懒洋洋地、却又隐约含着告诫意味，“无论正向还是逆向，时间的流动速度是永远不变的。”

泊进之介踏入双面镜时想起他曾向泽神玲奈请教过有关时间转换器和这面镜子的概念，泽神玲奈当时刚将一个从魔法部借来的时间转换器拆解得支离破碎，带着护目镜转过来很有耐心地跟他解释，“时间转换器存在的问题其实很简单，它虽然能够很快地穿越到过去的时间点上，但一直存在着一定的局限性。你不是对麻鸡的机动车很感兴趣吗？时间转换器每转一圈只能倒转一个小时，就像机动车踩一次油门加速一样，一直踩油门加速到无限快不可能发生，同样时间转换器也不能进行无限转以到达最遥远的过去……而「那个东西」的威胁是理论上你可以转换到任意过去的时间点上改变任何事情，每一次还没有人数的限制。”

“理论上我能够转换到任意过去的时间点上。”泊进之介把这句话在心中默念了一遍才抬起头来观察镜内世界中的特状课，透过那面他穿过来的镜子他能够清晰看见诗岛刚和特状课其他人的身影，他们似乎正在继续讨论些什么。他看了一圈四周，蓦的意识到他此刻正站在两处时间交界的时间点上，而如果他再不采取点行动就会立刻撞上几秒前的自己。与过去的自己相遇不需要诗岛刚警告他也明白其中的危险之处，立刻一个幻影移形出现在了柏犬酒吧外。酒吧外的巫师正在倒行后退，而石板路旁正缓慢淤积起一滩自下水道口流出的积水，酒吧招牌上停驻的一只棕褐色猫头鹰发出一声尖锐的、泊进之介所不熟悉的鸣叫声，合拢翅膀向后倒飞而去。泊进之介隔着提供氧气的口罩倒抽了一口凉气，又一个幻影移形出现在早濑明在酒吧二楼定下的房间里。壁炉里的柴火余烬正冒出火星，他顿了顿，在铺着暗红桌布的桌边坐下来——早濑明不会在这个时候出现，他心里明白，因而也就断绝了和任何人相遇的可能。

他确实也有想要确认的东西，那个酒吧里突如其来的吻实在是太过蹊跷，他必须借着这个机会亲自弄明白。窗外的天空逐渐倒退回早晨光景时他躲向露台，不出意外看见早濑明推门进来倒在床上呼呼大睡；又几个小时过后对方在暗沉的夜色中起身下楼，泊进之介随即幻影移形向酒吧门口。他进入酒吧时被逆转过的摇滚乐险些以其刺耳程度震破他的耳膜，他不得不给了自己一个无声咒，然后一眼看见吧台边坐着的那个熟悉身影——那个穿着带有两道红线的白色外套的，他前几个小时才见过的人——诗岛刚。

_*魔法所：日本的魔法学校，罗马音为Mahoutokoro（マホウトコロ），十一所魔法院校中唯一一所走读制，位于日本火山岛南硫磺岛。_

****Ch 2 Intro I (前奏1)** **

“你去了一整天喔，进哥。”

诗岛刚在泊进之介从双面镜中踏出来时向他眨了眨眼睛，一副心知肚明而无意拆穿他前往的时间点的模样。泊进之介还有些恍惚，尽管有多年作为傲罗的身体底子，第一次经历逆时间对他身体的消耗仍旧存在。他踉跄了几步，被诗岛雾子扶到座位上去，而诗岛刚轻快地跳坐上了他的桌面，“课长刚刚飞猫头鹰来说要你写一份报告……别那么看着我，又不是我提出的要求。”

诗岛刚胸口垂下来的那条闪着银白光芒的「GO」的吊坠在泊进之介眼前飞快闪了一下，他闭上眼，抬起手揉了揉眉心。先前他以旁观者角度看见的画面仍旧历历在目：诗岛刚半揽着他的脖颈在酒吧的嘈杂声中和他热烈接吻，诗岛刚推过来的那一杯边缘燃烧着火焰的龙舌兰日出；在推过来前他似乎还说了一句什么话，逆向后让泊进之介无法听明白，只能看见他唇边那抹意味不明的笑意。他不知道诗岛刚的那番举动究竟是不是在酒吧猎艳的随性而为，但在他们相遇这短暂的时间中他那些亲昵举动又好似都饱含深意。他再睁开眼睛时诗岛刚已经离开了他的桌子，转而去将两段银白色的记忆放入冥想盆中向其他人展示。他看了一会儿诗岛刚的背影，觉得又有点挂不上档的失力，只好暂且将这件事放下，认命地抓起羽毛笔写那份报告。

“……这两段记忆很重要，它们证明现在巫师界和麻鸡社会的紧张形势不是自然形成的，是「那个人」搅乱历史进程的结果。”

泊进之介的报告写到一半时西城究刚刚从冥想盆中出来，推了推眼镜难得一脸严肃地说出结论，接着飞快跳到档案柜前将一叠叠档案飞得像掠过霍格沃茨长桌的猫头鹰。诗岛刚交叉着双臂好整以暇地靠在一旁墙上打量，然后用一种带点骄傲的语气开口，“那当然，这可是「D」反复强调让我留存下来的记忆。”

“但我们这里怎么没有山本教授的档案……噢，我想起来了。”

西城究用一个短促的飞来咒将一份羊皮卷落在了泊进之介桌上，诗岛刚踱步过去拿起来打开，“圣芒戈的住院记录，果然把证据销毁得很彻底啊……”

他最后好似还咕哝着说了一个词，泊进之介没听清，他已经快跟不上这几个人的节奏了。他放下羽毛笔，抬起头来时恰好和诗岛刚的视线撞上，对方正眯着眼看他，把羊皮卷在他面前晃了晃，“进哥，跟我走一趟英国？你肯定认识路吧，格兰芬多先生。”

“你怎么知道我是格兰芬多？”

泊进之介终于写完报告时已经是黄昏时刻，课长桌上摆放的天气水晶球里灼烈的火烧云将天穹都映成一大块彤红的炙热玻璃。他和诗岛刚的出境申请在第一时间得到了批准，魔法部还给出了使用部内联通英国魔法部的门钥匙的许可，他们由此直接往交通课行去。“我当然调查过任务的搭档啦。”诗岛刚轻巧地上挑了尾音，“虽然姐姐也是优秀的傲罗，但我搭档的对象肯定是你，D也知道。”

“D还在Drive Pit吗？”

泊进之介对Drive Pit的了解并不太多，只知道那是美国魔法部成立的与特状课相似的部门，同样负责处理时间逆流的案件。他曾从档案上读到过Drive Pit由代号为D的一名傲罗成立，而那名傲罗甚至连一张影像都没有留下。

“不，他一年前就离开了。”

诗岛刚平铺直叙地说完那句话，话题一转回到他们即将去调查的案件上，“进哥之前没看过我那两段记忆，趁着这点时间我给你讲讲吧。”

诗岛刚讲述的那两段记忆和七年前的两件轰动整个魔法界的大事有关，泊进之介清楚记得，那个时候他刚刚成为傲罗，接手的第一件任务就是消除其中一件的影响。七年前美国政府与魔法部交接的负责人被发现在办公室被麻鸡武器暗杀，引发美国巫师界对麻鸡威胁巫师生存空间的大规模游行抗议；而与此同时日本魔法界颇为有名的麻鸡研究学者山本教授出版「麻鸡的威胁：过去、现在与未来」一书，使得日本巫师同样人心惶惶，认为未来巫师将再无与麻鸡社会共存的可能——那本书在出版不到两周的时间里就被魔法部全面禁止，泊进之介当时的任务正是和早濑明一起收缴并销毁地下黑市中传播的手抄本。但无论两方魔法部怎样努力消除那两件事的影响，也仍然像靠独角兽的银血续命，巫师与麻鸡之间紧张的对立形势正是独角兽带来的长远诅咒，在风平浪静的表面下波涛暗涌，再无宁日。

“……但我保存了最关键的记忆。我作为傲罗加入魔法部是三年前，那个时候我专程去过一趟交接负责人的办公室，他还完好无损。”

“而关于那部作品，它原本的名字是「关于麻鸡：一位心存敬畏的巫师的研究」，我把那本书从头读到了尾，山本教授原本的理念是向麻鸡创造出的科技学习，并用来改良部分巫师的设施。”

“而他现在在圣芒戈。”

泊进之介紧皱着眉理了理暗红色的领带，觉得思路如挂上档那样清晰，“所以这能够证明「那个人」在过去的某个时间点上利用麻瓜武器暗杀了交接负责人并更改了这本书的内容，可能还对山本教授施放了某类不可饶恕咒——由此引发了整个时间链条上的事件和所有人记忆的变动。”

“不错，”诗岛刚点头赞同他的推断，“麻鸡界有一个理论……喔进哥你是纯血巫师可能没听说过，叫做「蝴蝶效应」。是说哪怕蝴蝶翅膀轻轻煽动一下也能在几周后引起大海上的风暴，「那个人」一定也明白这一点。”

泊进之介又有点疑惑诗岛刚怎么调查他调查得这样详细，连家庭背景都知道得一清二楚。就算是他已经搭档一年的诗岛雾子也只是在一次「麻瓜」的口误中知道他毕业自霍格沃茨，却也不知道他还来自于纯血巫师家庭。他只能暂且压下那点疑问，继续跟着诗岛刚的思路走，“……所以「那个人」的目的就是现在这样的局面？不，不对，根据我们这一年的调查他还曾在更早的时间点上改变过历史，他想要的是巫师更广阔的生存空间吗？”

“如果真是那样就好了，”诗岛刚挑了挑眉，“上一个提出这类议案的最后走向了哪个极端进哥应该很清楚，那就是美国魔法部最担心的地方。”

泊进之介默然无语，他确实知晓，那个曾差点颠覆整个魔法界的名字……格林德沃。假若「那个人」怀揣着同样的理念，认为有能力者应该站上更高的统治位置，那么难保他还会在过去的时间点上做出什么改动。他觉得心底一紧，步伐又加快了几分。交通课显然已经被通知过这两位特调傲罗的来临，头盔形的门钥匙就摆在课室正中的桌上。诗岛刚向泊进之介点了点头，和他一起伸手按上了那个雪白的头盔，身形迅速消失在折叠的空间中。

他们再一次出现在光里是在英国魔法部，简单和负责人交接后就踏上了伦敦的街巷。泊进之介曾对这里分外熟悉，轻车熟路带诗岛刚往圣芒戈走。诗岛刚却好似出来旅行，新奇地端起脖颈上挂的相机开始四处拍照，拍伦敦四月仍然时而阴郁着的天空，梧桐树掩映着的古老建筑，街道上驻留的鲜红电话亭。泊进之介看他相机上的混淆咒猜测他对麻瓜社会应该了解不少，但他去刻意拍街边停着的一辆纯白摩托与红色双层大巴交错的欣喜模样又毫不作伪，他转了转话头问出来一句，“你是第一次来伦敦吗，刚？”

“是啊，之前一直都在美国。”诗岛刚又打量了一会儿那辆漂亮的、不染尘埃的摩托，直起身来回答泊进之介的话，“我加入Drive Pit以后最多也就美国日本两地跑，这边还从来没有来过呢。不过进哥放心，我不会跟你争伊法魔尼和霍格沃茨哪所才是最好的魔法学校。”

泊进之介为他后一句话短促笑出一声，心底知道这年轻傲罗既然说出这句话必定已经将伊法魔尼的地位提到了「无法与之相比」的高度，他对这类学校之间的竞争倒没有孩子气的一定要争出胜负的想法，脑海里转过伊法魔尼四大学院，似是随口地猜测，“雷鸟学院？”

“很敏锐嘛。”诗岛刚略显惊异地看了他一眼，泊进之介总算有了点在认识诗岛刚后第一次跳脱出对方掌握范围中的微妙胜利感。下一秒他又为自己那堪称幼稚的胜利感觉得好笑，好像诗岛刚总能给他带来各类情绪上的火星般闪耀而过的波动。“如果当时蛮……父亲带我来了英国，说不定我也会是个格兰芬多吧，学长——？”诗岛刚拖长了那个「せんぱい」的音调，像是要借此扳回一局。泊进之介只好单方面终止了这类较劲，指了指不远处一片整洁的草坪，“穿过那个防护罩，我们就到了。”

****Ch 3 Intro II (前奏2)** **

“山本先生的精神状态一直都不是太好，你们可能要失望了。”

圣芒戈的医生带领两位傲罗前往山本的病房时已经了解了他们前来的缘由，几带惋惜地叹了口气，“他之前应该中过酷刑咒，导致现在精神紊乱，平时连一句完整的话都说不出。”

泊进之介踏入病房时引起日本巫师界巨大动荡的始作俑者正坐在病床边喃喃自语，连医生通知他有来访者的声音也像完全隔绝在外。医生在离开前又短暂地说明了几句情况，大概意思还是他们得不到什么有用信息。泊进之介蹲下身去小心地和他打招呼，“教授？山本教授？”

“那样没有效果。”诗岛刚略微皱着眉，指尖转动着一个装满澄澈药水的玻璃瓶。泊进之介又尝试和病人沟通了几句，在毫无反应且也无法听清对方口中的呓语后站起身来，一眼看见诗岛刚手中的瓶子。“你不会——”泊进之介睁大了眼睛，声音压低又加快，“那是违法的，刚。”

“你知道吗，进哥，”诗岛刚凑近他模仿着同样压低了声音，“在美国魔法部不是哦。”

他随即以某类令泊进之介惊叹的敏捷绕过对方站到山本面前，一手攥住下颚另手迅速将药水灌入他口中。山本只挣扎了一下，随后就就安静下来，眼神流露出一片柔和的茫然。诗岛刚把吐真剂收起来，单刀直入地问，“山本教授，你有没有写过「麻鸡的威胁：过去、现在与未来」？”

山本顿了一阵，小幅度地点了点头。诗岛刚看了他一会儿，问出下一个相似的问题，“你有没有写过「关于麻鸡：一位心存敬畏的巫师的研究」？”

山本这次点头的速度快上许多，但当诗岛刚询问他的手稿留存时他发出一声钻心般疼痛的哀嚎，随即蜷成一团滚落在了地上。医护人员迅速地冲进来对他施加昏睡咒，又强行将两位傲罗请出了病房。诗岛刚和泊进之介在病房外并排而立，他看了身侧的年长者一眼，后者回以他肯定的目光。

“我不认为「那个人」会好心地让他的手稿被保留下来。”

他们离开医院后诗岛刚颇有闲心地拽着他去了旁边一家麻瓜的露天咖啡厅，泊进之介注视着焦糖色拿铁里沉沉浮浮的冰块，若有所思分析，“显然教授在写那本书的时候中了夺魂咒，所以他虽然认可自己有这段记忆，却并不那么清晰。医生提到的酷刑咒最多只能算是在这本书完成宣传后的毁灭痕迹……「那个人」的手段实在是太残忍了，比杀掉他还残忍。”

诗岛刚这次没有很快接上他的话，反而对着那杯卡布奇诺发呆了快半分钟，而后露出一种让泊进之介不曾料到的几乎能称上凶狠的神情，“是啊，所以我一定要尽快找到他，我必须和他决斗。”

泊进之介险些被诗岛刚语气里那明目张胆的杀意吓一跳，自认识以来就嬉笑明亮着如同花火般的年轻傲罗像蓦然出鞘的利剑，锋利的刃上还带着熊熊火焰。直觉告诉他诗岛刚这句发言并非出于性格上的嫉恶如仇，背后必定还有什么深层次的原因，但他没有直接开口询问，只伸出一只手去安抚式地拍了拍诗岛刚的手背。诗岛刚怔然地抬起头来看他，眸底深沉的饱含杀气的浓雾逐渐散去，取而代之的是一片蕴藏着更复杂情感的清明。随后他很快地笑了一下，恢复到泊进之介熟悉的那副活泼模样，“算啦，看来我们是没办法进一步追踪「那个人」的痕迹了，进哥有什么想法，去山本教授的家里看看吗？”

“我想没有那个必要。”

泊进之介毫无继续追查这条线的念头，要算上时间从那本书被发布到现在已经过去了整整七年，可能残存的微小痕迹多半已经在时间的作用下被模糊到近乎抹消。他们这一年来收集到的零散的还原原本时间线的证据已经耗费了相当的力气，那些东西需要追踪更远，十年甚至十一年前。而既然诗岛刚带来的记忆已经能够还原七年前时间线上的事件真相，就没有继续查下去的必要。他半阖着眼眸在脑海里把所有的线索整合在一起又过了一遍，联想到先前诗岛刚告诫性地同他说的那句「无论正向还是逆向，时间的流动速度永远不变」，一个大胆到近乎荒谬的猜想浮现出来，他不知道那是否是押上几年时间的荒唐赌博，但无来由地他知道，诗岛刚会愿意和他共行。

“如果我们画一条稳定前行的时间线的话……”

泊进之介在著名的破釜酒吧二楼要了一个房间，用魔杖在诗岛刚面前画出一条银白长线，并在中间点上一个光点，“这是七年前，「那个人」在这个时间点上做出了改变，但不是第一次。”

“根据我们收集到的情报来看，虽然他第一次因改变时间而引起魔法部的重视是去年，在更久以前他已经做过本能够彻底改变魔法部的事。”

泊进之介在特状课这一年待得并不轻松，他们在搜查过程中牵扯出来的东西相隔太久远，久远到那个时候他还在霍格沃茨过无忧无虑地、偶尔作为追球手替格兰芬多在魁地奇球场上奋战的学院生活。那是十年前，日本的巫师聚居法令刚刚通过的时候。当时的日本魔法部长在法令通过之前被不知名的巫师暗杀，临时选出的新任部长没有撤回那道草案，仍然使它通过并推行。但在已经离职的当时的副部长那里他们找到一段九年前他曾提取出来的陪同被暗杀的那位部长前往美国魔法部交流相似法令的记忆，由此证实「那个人」从那个时候开始就已经开始了对巫师被逐渐收缩的生存空间的反抗。而更早之前，十一年前的一份档案显示日本麻鸡社会的某个高科技产业区在一夜之间被炸毁，其中留下了细微的魔法痕迹，半年后才完成重建。那本和这件案子毫无关联，但西城究注意到当初撰写「巫师聚居法令」草案的麻鸡研究课课长曾以伪装身份参观过那个产业区，很难说那里的科技没有对他产生任何影响。特状课经过讨论后作出的一致猜测是「那个人」在发现暗杀部长不能阻止法令通过后决定再次穿越以炸毁产业区，但即使是这样也只拖延了半年的时间，仍旧没有起到任何效用。

“……我知道那个法令。”

明明只是在听泊进之介解释他手里的线索，诗岛刚的嗓音却有点嘶哑，“父亲当初带我从日本搬去美国……就是因为日本通过了这个法令。它当时对巫师界的影响大概比魔法部想象的要更大。”

泊进之介点头赞同。那条法令通过之后的时间里它被数次拎出来辩论是否过于严苛，但这么多年却也毫无修正或更改。当时的麻鸡研究课课长认为麻鸡飞速发展的科技总有一天会导致巫师界的彻底暴露，由此在草案中提出建立更多纯巫师的社区，选择和麻鸡混住的巫师必须主动上缴魔杖以放弃巫师身份。令人惊奇的是向来更加自由的美国魔法部在一年后借鉴日本魔法部的这条法令通过了几乎一模一样的法案，泊进之介大概能够想象出诗岛刚的父亲在搬去美国一年后仍旧要受到限制的失望心情。

“……不过，你和你父亲之前从日本搬去了美国？那你母亲和……雾子呢？”

诗岛刚隔着那条悬浮在半空的银线望了泊进之介一眼，听不出语气地「啊」了一声，“我母亲是麻鸡，在我四岁的时候就去世了。当时去美国的时候姐姐已经在魔法所里读了好几年，所以就只带走了我。”

“原来是这样。”

泊进之介顿了顿，将话题带回到案件上来，魔杖在象征着十年和十一年的光点上画出两道指引线，“不管「那个人」在哪一年制造出「双面镜」，他这两次穿越所需要的时间逆流和顺流加起来不少于两年，而从十年前往我们现在的时间推两年，也就是八年前，说明七年前的案子他没有再往回穿越，走的时间顺流的方向。”

“——而直到去年他更改的事情才出现影响，我理解你的意思了，进哥。”诗岛刚蓦然从原本侧卧着的沙发上跳起来，随手扔下原本抱在怀里的一个深红抱枕冲到泊进之介画的时间线前，“他在往我们现在的时间顺流靠近，我们和他之间相隔六年，所以只要我们往回逆流三年的时间就一定能够发现他的踪迹。”

泊进之介张了张口，本想说出口的「也没有那么一定」被诗岛刚眸里晶亮的碎星一般的光芒打败了，他只好无奈承认，“理论上来讲确实可行，不过关于具体日期我们还得回特状课好好推算一下。”

他们回到特状课的时候正是日本的深夜，泊进之介简单地收拾了一下东西，准备离开时看见诗岛刚还在特状课内转来转去地四处打量。“你在日本没有住的地方吗，刚？”泊进之介一句话刚问出口就意识到自己的失误，且不提诗岛刚显然有办法找个临时住宿，他也完全能够回诗岛雾子的家里去。诗岛刚却突然蹦到了他身边，故意拖长了每个字的音节，“是——啊——”他直直向着泊进之介的眼睛望过去，用吹口哨般轻快的音调开口，“进哥要不要展示一下好心，收留我一晚？”

****Ch 4 Verse I (主歌1)** **

泊进之介的房子收拾得干净又简单，装饰物无非是收集来的各类麻鸡机动车的海报和模型，还有在学院的时候保留下来的学院旗。诗岛刚半俯身打量学院旗下那个展示柜里的魁地奇奖杯，上面刻着泊进之介的名字和「最佳追球手」的荣誉称号。他掏出相机拍下来一张时泊进之介正好过来，“要喝点什么吗？”泊进之介注意到他拍摄的动作，没有过多询问而是向他示意了一下手中两个火红瓷杯。“牛奶吧，我想进哥也不会准备可乐那种东西。”诗岛刚转过来，理所当然地讲，“就遵照你的喜好好了。”

“……我更喜欢红茶。”

泊进之介下意识以霍格沃茨毕业生的身份反驳，诗岛刚只是似笑非笑的看他，用投过来的清亮目光反问「是吗」。泊进之介只好以无声咒召来奶罐倒上两杯牛奶，将其中一杯递给诗岛刚。诗岛刚发出一声介于嘲哂和调侃之间的短促音节，接过瓷杯向他扬了一扬，“为即将进行的旅行干杯——”

次日特状课所有的成员聚在了一起，就应该穿越到哪个时间点上争辩了整整一个上午，没能得出任何结果。中午吃饭的时候泊进之介没在餐厅看见诗岛刚，从诗岛雾子口中得知他似乎去了楼顶。他从电梯出来时正看见诗岛刚坐在天台边缘，旁边放着他的相机和一个深色的易拉罐。春日的天空显出某种朦胧缱绻的蓝，不远处几只飞鸟正掠向丝状的卷云。但诗岛刚难得地没有用相机去收纳那些景色，泊进之介直到走进了才瞥见他似乎在一张相片背后上写着什么。

“……进哥！”

诗岛刚在泊进之介伸手去准备拍他的肩膀之前蓦然地转过身来，将那张相片匆忙地一把塞进了相机包里。他猛地原地跳起来，不小心踢翻了那个深色的易拉罐，深棕色还带着气泡的液体随之缓缓流出。“真是，现在你得赔我一罐可乐了！”诗岛刚为他的突然靠近发出埋怨声，又掏出一罐新的可乐砰地打开，在雪白气泡滋滋冒出的声响中用目光问他为什么会在这里。泊进之介只能先做解释，“我看你没有去餐厅，就想来找找看。”

“我不太饿。”

诗岛刚收拾起原来的那罐可乐，把易拉环当戒指一样套在手指上摆弄，垂着眼像是漫不经心，“我有一些要写的东西，一会儿写完了直接去特状课。”

“明白了，我先回去。”

泊进之介转身准备离开时又被诗岛刚叫住，对方随意地将那个锡环抛入他手中，背过去摆了摆手，“当做你得赔我可乐的欠条吧。”

特状课终于一致达成让他们穿越回三年前的四月这一决定已经是三天以后，“为保险起见……”泽神玲奈抱着厚厚的一叠演算笔记跟泊进之介和诗岛刚解释，“你们可能会和他出现的时间点相差一点距离，但只要接着走顺流时间，总能够和他相遇。”

泊进之介没有什么异议，诗岛刚也只是在进入双面镜前给了诗岛雾子一个很用力的拥抱，说了一声“不要担心，我会把一切都解决好”就义无反顾地踏入了镜中。魔法部为他们提供了一处三年以来无人造访的隐蔽场所，而泊进之介还带上了一个施过伸展咒的箱子以保证三年的生活。诗岛刚在第一周的某天半靠在箱子延伸出来的空间中的一棵柳树下，好整以暇地打量泊进之介在离他不远处的柔软草坡上犯头疼。“长时间待在逆流时间中不太好受吧？”他站起身来状似关切地问候对方，收到泊进之介睁开眼投来的一记疑惑眼神。“为什么你好像完全不受影响，刚？”“这个吗，”诗岛刚意味不明地笑了一声，“是D曾经对我的训练。”

D对诗岛刚的影响确实足够深远，泊进之介越和诗岛刚交流就越能感受得到。从诗岛刚零零散散的描述中，他勾勒出一个温和又悲悯的长辈形象。他不知道能够刹住诗岛刚这样活跃又冲动的性格的人应该是什么样，又或者说，驯服诗岛刚。那个人必定有足够宽厚的包容和足够敏锐的内心，才能让永远向着自由奔袭的年轻人自愿交出束缚他的许可。他愈发觉得好奇，但诗岛刚从来不肯透露过多的关于D的信息，只是将话题岔开去，跟泊进之介讲我又有了一个重建这片空间的新想法，进哥想不想看极光？

诗岛刚在浪漫主义上像生来具有自成一派的天赋，他的魔法能力也足够支撑他在这一处并不广阔的空间里胡作非为，不时还有泊进之介帮他几把。他建造出有着流光溢彩极色的雪原，能见到满天流星坠落的湖泊，宁静广袤又洒满星尘的夜海，甚至复制出日本魔法部外夏日常见的那番烧遍天际的火烧云。是不是很好看？他总是那样笑着问泊进之介，偶尔拉上对方一起在他制造的幻梦中合照。逆行三个月的时候他决定做一项大工程，于是把生长着冷杉林的雪原拆掉，用了半个月的时间还原出伊法魔尼雷鸟学院宿舍的模样，再用另半个月和泊进之介一起建出格兰芬多的休息室。他们在饰有金色流苏的大红沙发边下魔法棋，壁炉里燃烧的木柴噼啪作响，而不远处的窗外是制造出来的漫天大雪，好似将他们包裹进一个圣诞的水晶球中。

“如果我也去了霍格沃茨的话，大概生活就是这样吧。你输了哦，泊学长。”

诗岛刚指挥他的兵将泊进之介Checkmate，心满意足地伸了一个懒腰。他近来热衷于在这处休息室中叫泊进之介学长，泊进之介从一开始的不适应逐渐到对他这个称呼习以为常，此刻也只是懊恼地收拾起棋盘。“我只走错了一步，”他没什么说服力地反驳，“要不是你突然要我解释三强争霸赛的规则我也不会——”

“明天要不要打一场魁地奇？”

诗岛刚打断了他的解释，从沙发下把魁地奇的箱子拖了出来，“我当初可也是雷鸟著名的找球手，绝对不会轻易输给进哥的。”

“但我们只有两个人？”

泊进之介最后还是和诗岛刚打了一场两个人的魁地奇。上半场他们只放出鬼飞球和游走球，双方都在又充当守门员又充当追球手，竭力将鬼飞球打入对方的球门；下半场成了金色飞贼的争夺战，诗岛刚骑着扫帚像油门掀到底的摩托那样飞快冲向金色飞贼，泊进之介不得不挂上最高档来追赶他。诗岛刚半身前倾，拼命伸手去想要抓住他的战利品，而泊进之介也追到了金色飞贼的上方，松开握着扫帚的手向前一扑——他俩同时从扫帚上摔下来，砸到了草地上。

“……你没事吧，刚？”

泊进之介摔下去的位置太过微妙，几乎完全压在了诗岛刚身上。他手忙脚乱地想要爬起身，而诗岛刚则咯咯大笑起来，乱成一团的浅棕色头发上濡湿着汗意，语调上气不接下气，一双眼眸却还亮得惊人。“你又输了，进—哥—哥。”他将被压在自己身下的手抽出来半张开，那个金色飞贼安稳地停留在他的手心，一双翅膀沿着缝隙伸出来小幅度翕动。泊进之介一时失语，说不好是因为此刻落在他们头顶的阳光太过明亮还是诗岛刚眸底的光也被映成了璀璨的金色。他只是在片刻的停顿后俯下身去，于诗岛刚柔软的、还带着阳光气息的唇瓣上落下了一吻。

那之后泊进之介回想起这个改变他们关系的吻总觉得自己不知道哪来的勇气，甚至在诗岛刚调笑地提起他那么主动的时候还会兵荒马乱一阵；相比起来诗岛刚接受他们关系的改变迅速得像理所当然，他由此有了更多的理由将泊进之介拉入那些天马行空的想法中。他们玩过推理演绎的游戏，让一方来担任实施完美犯罪的罪犯，另一方作为傲罗尝试寻找出对方可能的破绽；一起从培育草药开始熬制复方汤剂，完成后变成对方的模样并留下照片；也在那些变幻莫测的星空下散步，互相交换麻鸡界和巫师界不同的童话故事。诗岛刚总是展现出一副迫切想要了解更多关于他过去的生活的模样，泊进之介也就满足他，跟他讲幼时作为傲罗的父亲对自己的影响，成为格兰芬多后曾和同院朋友一起在城堡中的探险，被罚去密林巡逻时见到的月光下的独角兽——“要是有机会亲手触摸就好了。”诗岛刚感叹着，倒没有任何惋惜的意味，“进哥还能触碰到它吧？”

泊进之介以傲罗的敏捷思考能力迅速明白了诗岛刚关于贞洁的暗示，一时耳后觉出发烫。诗岛刚放肆地笑起来，第二天晚上当着泊进之介的面把一瓶药水加进他的睡前牛奶中，在对方的疑问声中若无其事地解释，“增加了一点其他效果的迷情剂，进哥难道不敢喝？”

泊进之介有点好笑又有点无奈，伸手把那杯牛奶倒掉按着诗岛刚的后脑和他交换了一个充满欲望的深吻，“我根本不需要那种东西，刚。”

诗岛刚在这方面热情得惊人，他像是情欲本身的化身，带着暧昧的炽热的温度尽可能地去和泊进之介肌肤相贴。他吮吸泊进之介的性器的时候好似在吮吸糖果，用力地、近乎野蛮地让泊进之介释放在他口中，然后毫不在意地尽数吞下。泊进之介实在惊讶于他的大胆，面红耳赤地以拇指擦去他唇角的白浊痕迹，诗岛刚就顺势将他的拇指含入口中，舌尖缓慢又粘腻地舔舐。性暗示被他做得张扬又明目张胆，尔后他坐到泊进之介大腿上来，带着泊进之介的手指给他自己做扩张。“刚，你为什么会……会这些？”泊进之介被情欲灼红了眼角，声调不稳地问，“D总不会连这些也……”诗岛刚在他提到那个代号时停下了动作，没有斥责他在这个时候提别人的名字而破坏了气氛，他眸光沉沉地看了泊进之介一会儿，随即不置可否地笑了一声，将手指抽出来调整身体对着泊进之介的性器径直坐了下去，并在整根吞下那尺寸傲然的性器时发出一声夹杂痛苦与快感的感叹。他重新环上泊进之介的脖颈，靠在他耳畔哑声命令，“不要想那么多了，现在用力操我，进哥。”

****Ch 5 Verse II (主歌2)** **

三年逆流的时间一晃而过，快到泊进之介几乎要觉得不真实。但他又的的确确和诗岛刚一起度过了那些时间，缓慢地、郑重地去了解对方的每一个微小习惯，每一个疯狂念头，和他不怎么轻易示人的某些真实模样。他心中的诗岛刚愈发立体鲜活现实中的诗岛刚就愈发肆无忌惮，仗着泊进之介总会对他做出的妥协让步兴致勃勃地去实现更多古灵精怪的幻想，最多也只会在各类比试中输给泊进之介后面对对方给出的惩罚讨饶。随着他们离开镜内世界的日期迫近泊进之介越来越能感到他确实爱诗岛刚，那类本不应该被轻易感知的、仿若凝结成实体而存在的「爱」的情感在诗岛刚每一次看他的眼神、每一句喊出来的「进哥」中被唤起，萨尔茨堡的树枝结出璀璨盐晶，狭小果壳中的宇宙空旷渺茫，诗岛刚成为那无尽黑暗中唯一携光而来的蝴蝶星云。

“这应该就是旅行的终点了吧，进哥，走啦！”

那个日期终于来临，诗岛刚正了正泊进之介给他戴上的口罩，从螺旋楼梯向上爬出这个被反复施加伸展咒的木箱。那面双面镜仍旧安静地、不受时空干扰地伫立在原处，泊进之介向他很快地点了一下头，穿过镜面重新回到顺流时间中。泽神玲奈和西城究在之前反复推断也无法确定「那个人」此刻身处于哪片大陆，由此一切的情报都只能由他们自己前往收集。

那比泊进之介想象的要容易许多。他们刚离开魔法部到达街上就能觉察出某种异动的、隐密又狂热的气氛在城市里酝酿，路旁匆匆行过的几位黑袍巫师状若无意地避过人群，又在遇见另一群巫师时交换一个心照不宣的眼神。一定有什么即将要发生，泊进之介心里明白他们来对了时间点，随即和诗岛刚对望一眼，转入隐蔽巷内幻影移形到柏犬酒吧门前。

在泊进之介的记忆中柏犬酒吧向来喧闹，就算是白日也会有驻唱的妖精懒洋洋地穿梭于杯盏间唱日本的民谣或美国的爵士，而此刻里面静得好似他来错了地方，所有的酒桌上都只有压低声音的窃窃私语声。驻唱台不知道什么时候被拆卸掉，换成一面贴满告示的公告墙。诗岛刚端着杯被泊进之介称为「不大正宗」的黄油啤酒站到公告墙前去观看，上面贴满不同时间巫师与麻鸡起大大小小冲突的剪报，以及言辞激烈的宣传巫师站起来收复被麻瓜一再压缩的生存空间、夺回应得自由的海报。他喝了一口啤酒，准备侧头和泊进之介讨论时听见泊进之介在他身后靠着耳畔低声开口，“形势比我们想象的更严重，你看下面那张。”

诗岛刚随即将耳边被呼吸带来的那点分神的痒意抛开，垂下眼眸望去——那张海报上列举出麻鸡对巫师的迫害，将麻鸡与巫师的对立描述到水火不容的地步，最后附上了一个地址，没有说明是聚会还是别的什么用途。他同样压低了声音，保持着看那张海报的姿势不变，“看来我们恰好到了冲突最激烈的这个时间点上。进哥，我直觉这个地方就是「他」选择的地方，我们应该去看看。”

“那里是……东京塔。”

泊进之介没有质疑诗岛刚的直觉，他们在东京塔附近埋伏等待，但直到天空从水蓝转为鸡尾酒般的橙红他们都没能发现任何异样。泊进之介一点没有心急，倒是诗岛刚显出异常的坐立不安的焦虑，在日光几乎要完全消失时暴躁地一拳捶向了地面，被泊进之介抓住了手腕。“是不是有什么关于「那个人」的事你没告诉我，刚？”泊进之介声调放柔，半带安抚地问，“这不像你。”

“……进哥。”

诗岛刚紧咬着后牙，泊进之介这才发现他眸底带上了点血红。他做了两次深呼吸，然后平铺直叙、不带任何感情地将这整件案子中最大的真相向泊进之介揭示：“「那个人」是我的父亲，蛮野天十郎。”

泊进之介一时恍然，那些细节瞬间完美地串联起来：为什么诗岛刚会在一开始直接选择他作为搭档，诗岛刚临走时对雾子说的那句话；他提到过的那件被父亲带着前往美国的事，以及每次说起父亲时他那很快转移的话题——泊进之介刹那间明白，随后入骨的心疼泛涌上来，为诗岛刚背负这么久的这一切，为他坚持疾驰在前、不惜掷三年来冒险以换取将他的姐姐隔离于真相外的保护，为他每一次得到新的线索后同时要去偿还的新的罪孽。他无法以简单的言语安慰诗岛刚，任何的话语在诗岛刚所知道这个真相后所承担起的罪责和痛苦前都显得无力而苍白，他只能将诗岛刚用力拥抱入怀，试图用体温去为他那冰冷的指尖带去一点迟来的温热。

诗岛刚僵硬在他怀中久久没有动静，泊进之介只能听见他粗重的呼吸声。最后一缕天光从天际消失殆尽时他才抬起手拍了拍泊进之介的背，语调沉沉地，却是一句道歉，“抱歉，进哥，我对你隐瞒了这么久。”

“我并不在意你的父亲是谁。”

泊进之介让诗岛刚坐下来，脱掉外袍细致地披在他身上。诗岛刚因那番愤怒激起的激烈情绪波动而浑身发冷，缩在年长傲罗的巫师袍里牙齿咯咯颤抖，被对方以手臂半环入怀中。他好容易才平复下来，断断续续跟泊进之介讲蛮野天十郎曾经的事情。于是泊进之介知道了蛮野天十郎曾研究过麻鸡的物理，一度在麻鸡的物理研究所里工作，还做出过一些混合着麻鸡科技和巫师魔法的发明；知道了他在美国法案通过后就愤然离去，诗岛刚由此不得不每个暑假向魔法部提交申请返回日本以得到诗岛雾子的照顾；知道了诗岛刚在Drive Pit调查时甚至找到过蛮野天十郎研制「双面镜」的实验室，对方盗取并拆毁了美国魔法部近半数的时间转换器，现场还有碎片残留。他像是三年来第一次真正认识诗岛刚，又不完全，更像那缺失的齿轮终于弥补咬合，他第一次感到拥有了关于诗岛刚的一切。

“好了，好了，嘘……不用再说了。”

泊进之介在诗岛刚声音开始沙哑时做了个噤声的手势，贴上对方唇瓣落下一个无关欲望的轻柔的吻。诗岛刚在他贴近时闭上了眼眸，他们交换了一时半刻的温暖鼻息，然后泊进之介蓦然看见东京塔顶亮起了一束白光。

“……我们得走了！”

诗岛刚在那一声提醒后比他消失得更快，他们幻影移形出现在塔顶时正看见诗岛刚近十年未见的父亲向着天空高举魔杖，一束束白光信号弹似地闪向夜空。“住手！”泊进之介先喊出那一句，对方向他们这个方向转过来，像是预料之中地咧嘴一笑。

“我早知道会有傲罗调查过来，就是不知道你们来自哪里？”

泊进之介心里清楚他这句「哪里」问的绝非地点而是时间，他还没开口回答，诗岛刚抢先上前一步，魔杖杖尖已经稳稳指向对方，“你究竟想做什么，父亲。”

“喔，原来是刚啊，那就是未来了。”

蛮野天十郎用一种略带新奇的目光打量了诗岛刚一会儿，若有所思地点头，“这么多年没见，你都已经成人了。我以为你原来也算接受过我的教导，难道不能明白我的理念？”

“理念？什么理念？你即将挑起巫师和麻鸡的战争！”

“这是历史的必然进程。”蛮野天十郎理所当然而心平气和地同气势汹汹质问来的亲生骨血讲，“我之前只想着要阻止那道法令的通过，没想过那种方法从来不能解决巫师和麻鸡之间的根本问题——巫师拥有的力量太强大了，但我们一直在向麻鸡的社会妥协而压抑自身，这是不应该的。”

“这个世界应该被拥有更强大的力量的人统领。”

“……你是想……”

蛮野天十郎又看了两眼深沉的夜空，将三面两位傲罗再熟悉不过的双面镜掏出来，闲庭信步般地用一个悬浮咒让它们停在了半空，随后蓦地嵌入塔体。“你知不知道历史应该怎么改变？”他问诗岛刚，又好像在问泊进之介，“我在时间里穿梭了这么多次，有一点只有在实践中才能够知晓——历史的大方向永远不会因为个人意志而改变，改变的只会是细枝末节之处。不明白？举个例子来说，当我第一次杀死日本魔法部部长的时候，不过是换了个人来通过法令。所以要想改变历史，只能从个体意志聚集成的群体意志下手。”

泊进之介说不出来是因他这番有理有据的言论的震惊更多还是为他轻描淡写将夺去别人生命这件事当做实验案例来讲的恼怒更多，他只能再抓紧最后一点时间，“所以那本书就是——”

“不错，越过一定界限的群体意志就能够成为改变历史进程的动力，甚至彻底扭转它的方向，而要做到这一点从控制思想入手最有效果。”

“这样看来你们并不知道我今晚在这里是为了什么？不过当一次历史的见证人也算值得。我有一面双面镜被你拿走了吧，刚，是时候还给我了。”

****Ch 6 Outro (尾奏)** **

诗岛刚张了张口，没有回答一句话。他愤怒得紧握的魔杖杖尖都微微颤抖，泊进之介毫不怀疑要不是他们还没弄清楚蛮野天十郎的目的，诗岛刚会毫不犹豫立刻给对方致命一击。他上前了半步，不着痕迹地将诗岛刚半身挡在了他身后，而蛮野天十郎又向他们走近了一步，毫无所谓地看向诗岛刚的魔杖，“我将那面双面镜留在了实验室，避免在穿梭时间的过程中其他几面遇到损坏的情况没办法穿回来，不过某一次回去的时候发现它不见了。正好你现在送过来，完整的四面双面镜更能达成我的目标。”

泊进之介觉得不对劲，更远处的夜空中像有什么东西正在袭来。蛮野天十郎注意到他看向自己身后的目光，了然地点了点头，“「他们」就要来了，怎么，刚，你不愿意为我的计划助一臂之力？”

"——Reducto!"

诗岛刚杖尖终于冒出了那道积蓄已久的粉碎咒的蓝光，与从蛮野天十郎手中释放出来的绿光猛地撞在了一起。蛮野天十郎遗憾地摇了摇头，更多的绿光密密麻麻向他们发射过来，泊进之介一面飞快闪避，一面扔出一连串的缴械咒。他们互相撞击的魔咒的闪烁光芒几乎要与塔顶悬浮着的白光同等明亮，但泊进之介知道他们绝不能和蛮野天十郎打持久战，对方口中的那些——不管是人或者别的什么——随时可能到达这里，那时他们就将陷入不利。他几乎是没有犹豫地用一个悬浮咒将诗岛刚相机包中的双面镜掏出来砸向蛮野天十郎，在对方分神的一刹那紧跟上一个石化咒——那道咒光仍然被对方以一个索命咒抵消了；但诗岛刚的缴械咒在那一刻迅速地撞到了蛮野天十郎的身上，他的魔杖飞出来，被诗岛刚一道粉碎咒炸开在半空。

“……取消你的计划。”诗岛刚气息不稳地踉跄了两步，刚才的某一个神锋无影擦过了他的手臂，此刻正在不断流出鲜血，濡湿了黑袍下的白外套。他没有在意那个伤口，只是用魔杖抵住了蛮野天十郎的喉咙，“这些双面镜我和进哥也会毁掉。”

“……哈，你以为还来得及吗，我的儿子？”

泊进之介蓦然被某种强烈的、即将有大事发生的预感击中，蛮野天十郎疯狂笑出声，视线转向那片晦暗的夜空，“这些巫师……这些巫师都是反对麻鸡的最狂热份子，他们将利用这四面双面镜穿越回上一次麻鸡的世界大战中，并在那里将麻鸡世界彻底毁灭——”

"……Nox!"

诗岛刚的黑暗咒升入那团白光中，但那刺眼的光芒丝毫不受影响，连颤动也不曾颤动一下，好像在嘲笑着他们即将就要无力回天。诗岛刚狠狠地咬紧了嘴唇，杖尖又一次指向了蛮野天十郎，那道咒语像耗尽他所有力气，“Reducto!”

泊进之介一把扶住了快要跪倒的诗岛刚，蛮野天十郎在他们面前被粉碎成无数粉末，飞扬进了夜风中，而那道白光也随之黯淡入夜色。“……进哥，”诗岛刚靠着他的支撑站稳了身体，“你得进入双面镜里去。”

“……你在说什么，刚？”

“今天是四月四日，我们在酒吧看见的那张海报，它贴上去不超过两周。你必须回到那个时间点去销毁它的存在，这样才能避免这些巫师被聚集起来的可能……以及，进哥，你不是一直想知道D是谁吗？”

泊进之介如同被不可饶恕咒击中，整个身体都猛烈颤抖起来，“不……”

诗岛刚短促压出声咳嗽般的苦笑，语调飞快地继续他的安排，“我会用一个混淆咒把你进入的那面双面镜藏入东京塔内，你从逆行时间出来以后记得带走它，找个时间放回蛮野的实验室，地址在这上面。这个时间的我还有两个月从伊法魔尼毕业，到时候……虽然知道你会这么做，不过还是提醒你一句，记得还我那罐可乐。”

泊进之介这才发现他不知道在什么时候已经泪流满面。他至此才知晓那些问题的答案，关于诗岛刚初次见面就对他表现出的亲昵，诗岛刚对他的喜好的熟悉，以及诗岛刚为什么会按捺不住在正式见他之前跑去酒吧给他一记热吻。原来那个时候诗岛刚就已经携着关于他的全部记忆前来，之后的所有不过是无尽漫长的等待，直到他心甘情愿动心，诗岛刚才不再尘封那份跨越他的过去与未来的爱，在逆转的三年中制造出璀璨星河，彻夜长明。

但诗岛刚显然没有准备让他开口说话。他径直将一叠背后写满字迹的照片塞进泊进之介手里，又摘下那个金属的「GO」的吊坠缠上对方手腕。最后那面双面镜被他嵌入塔内，他转身面对泊进之介，踮起脚来用力地、郑重地在对方嘴唇上落下咸湿一吻。

“再见了，进哥，我……”

他没有说完的动词泊进之介也没再听见，下一秒他就将泊进之介推进了那面施了混淆咒的双面镜，而后另外三道蓝光从他的杖尖冒出来，向着另三面双面镜直直撞去。“不——”泊进之介猛然扑向了镜面，但不知道诗岛刚的什么咒语将他拦在了镜内世界中，他眼睁睁地看见从夜色中袭来的最前一道绿光在那一瞬击中了诗岛刚，诗岛刚似乎向着他的方向望了最后一眼，随后就从东京塔上坠落下去，雪白的外套被风振开，好似飞鸟曾尝试向万里高空奔袭。

泊进之介脱力地跪下，看见镜面的那一端在诗岛刚落下去后聚拢起一群黑袍巫师，而逆流时间这端的诗岛刚还在重复最后那句话。他借着镜子的遮掩将诗岛刚的那个口型看得一清二楚，那是一个「あ」的音节。他于是明白诗岛刚没能完成的那句话，而后施放出幻影移形，消失在仍然拥有生动的诗岛刚的逆行世界的黑夜之中。

****Ch 7 Refrain (副歌)** **

诗岛刚一直没有忘记他第一次遇见泊进之介的场面。那时他才十七岁，刚刚从伊法魔尼毕业。他一心想要回到国内去就职日本魔法部，但美国魔法部先向他抛出了邀请函。

“你将进入我们最新成立的一个特别部门，归D管理。”

他被傲罗司的负责人带入一个杂物间中，打开隐藏的魔法门后他在楼梯上一眼看见了那个人：一丝不苟的正装与打得松垮的暗红领带，凌厉的黑色短发，亚裔的面庞上一双完美隐藏情绪的深黑眼眸——很快就不再那样沉静，他抬起头来看向诗岛刚，弯起眼露出一个真心实意的笑，蓦然间从他身上迸发出来的那种温暖几乎要让诗岛刚以为他在看另一个人。他很快从椅子上站起来，向走到他面前的诗岛刚伸出手，“我是泊进之介，Drive Pit的创立者，代号为D。”

“泊さん？”

诗岛刚不大确定他应该用名字称呼还是用代号，泊进之介很快地给出他没想到的第三种选择，“你可以直接叫进哥，如果你愿意的话。”

他新的顶头上司收回手，一个悬浮咒将另一件让他意外的事物交到他手中，“算作对你来到Drive Pit的……欢迎。”

诗岛刚诧异地接下那罐冰可乐，在扯开易拉环发出的金属声中第一次放松地笑出了声，“没想到你也喜欢这种麻鸡的饮料，进哥。”

“啊不，我其实更喜欢牛奶。”

在他们后来的相处和泊进之介对他的训练中，诗岛刚逐渐开始了解泊进之介：他比他年长十岁，已经有了充分的逆行时间的经验，知道怎么处理最开始进入逆行时间时所带来的身体不适；他生于纯血家庭却对麻鸡社会不乏了解，在诗岛刚每一次提到麻鸡社会的事物的时候都能够接上话题，甚至还能讲几个麻鸡的童话故事；他是发现时空被扰乱并向魔法部提出成立特别调查部门的第一人，在招募诗岛刚的同时也招募了曾经与蛮野天十郎共事的克里姆‧施丹伯特与博士哈雷‧亨德里克森制造出模拟逆行时间训练系统，并提出以储存曾经的记忆来对照历史的发现时空是否被扰乱的方法。他总是那个强大又温厚的长辈，无论诗岛刚展示出怎样跳脱着的恶作剧的心思都被他全盘接下，还在诗岛刚第一次发现蛮野天十郎就是「双面镜」的制造者而崩溃时第一时间给了他一个用力的拥抱。“那不是你的错，不要因为他的罪恶而责备自己。”泊进之介环拥着他低声安慰，他闻到泊进之介身上熟悉的淡奶香味，感到幼时才拥有过的、从诗岛雾子身上也不曾获得的久违安心。

他在接受完泊进之介的训练后第一次单独出任务是去寻找蛮野天十郎可能留在这个时代的双面镜，在对方曾经的实验室中他找到了那面带来所有罪孽的镜子，带着满身被实验室里其他那些混合着科技与魔法造物弄出来的伤痕。他将魔杖对准那面镜子，近乎绝望地沉浸在毁灭掉它的冲动中，最后还是强行控制住自己，僵硬地放下了魔杖，转而将那面双面镜带回Drive Pit。泊进之介用治疗咒语和亲手熬制的魔药替他疗伤的时候他小声叫了一句进哥，赤裸着上身转向泊进之介，直白地问对方要不要和他做爱。

他其实并不知道自己期待的是什么，是长辈严词的拒绝还是对他提议的默许接受。但泊进之介的反应出乎他的意料，年长的傲罗用一种蕴含着庞大悲伤的眼神注视了他好一会儿，然后伸手拉过他的脖颈，将柔和的亲吻逐一落在眉心、鼻尖和唇角上。他下意识想伸舌去和对方纠缠，泊进之介却放开了他，将一剂透明药剂递到他唇边，“喝完这个就好好休息，刚。”他有心想提出对方还把他当小孩对待的抗议，却在乖顺任由药液流入口中后感到汹涌泛来的困意，只好不情不愿地阖上了眼眸，最后一个画面停留在泊进之介抚摸他脸颊的宽厚手掌上。

他们的关系自那天以后就无端开始暧昧起来，诗岛刚故意增加在各种场合和泊进之介肢体接触的频率，而泊进之介每每只报以一笑，时而揉两把他的发顶或揽过肩膀。两周后他终于没能沉住气，在Drive Pit只有他们两个人时拿着曾在魔药课上熬制出的迷情剂跳坐上了泊进之介的桌子，明目张胆地跟坐在面前的泊进之介说进哥我要把这个倒进你的牛奶里了，你有没有什么想说的？

泊进之介诧异地笑起来，一个无杖魔咒将他手中的迷情剂夺下，随后他站起身，把迷情剂重新塞进诗岛刚的外套里。“不要浪费这瓶药剂，你以后还有用得着它的地方。”他不似玩笑地告诫诗岛刚，俯身过去和对方接吻。炙热又湿润的唇舌纠缠中诗岛刚感觉泊进之介将什么扣上了他的脖颈，他略微分神去看，那是一个有着「GO」字母的银白吊坠。

但即便是成为恋人，诗岛刚也总感觉泊进之介在对他隐瞒些什么。最明显的征兆就是他从不讲述他的过去，看向诗岛刚的眼神里却总含着毫不作伪的太多深情；好似诗岛刚不过向他要一场少年人的夏日爱恋，他却给了直至死亡的虔诚承诺。他觉得疑惑又觉得惶然，不知道泊进之介从何而来的深厚爱意，尚未分清爱与喜欢的年少者几乎要无力承担。他只好选择暂且地装聋作哑，和泊进之介一起在工作之余去那些对方精心安排的约会地点，甚至一起去坐麻鸡的摩天轮。摩天轮即将到顶时他从玻璃窗望出去，跟泊进之介讲今晚有几颗星星，要是能再多一些的话大概会和地面的灯火融成一片流淌于天地的光之河。泊进之介莫名其妙地说了一声抱歉，又解释般补充上一句不能带你去看真正的星河。诗岛刚笑着转过身来，无所谓地回答他，“那些星星已经在我的想象中了。”然后坐在泊进之介的腿上和他接吻，小声说如果现在进入逆行时间这一刻能不能被保存为永恒。

那天晚上是他们第一次做爱，泊进之介做扩张做得温柔又从容，诗岛刚却是在他进来之前就因为各个敏感点都被周全照顾到而舒服得淌泪。他不知道泊进之介怎么对他身体的敏感处比他自己还了如指掌，最后被扶上骑乘的位置时他按着泊进之介的肩膀想一口气坐下去，被泊进之介扶住了腰。“慢慢来。”年长者诱哄般地让他一点一点吃进性器，又给足这尚且青涩的少年人的身体适应时间。他开始挺动的时候诗岛刚再没有了余地发出其他声音，只能一声声喊进哥，又被拉入一个个缱绻的湿吻中。泊进之介没有释放在他的身体里，只是在用清理咒替他把身体弄干净后低声地讲，辛苦了。

诗岛刚认识泊进之介快两年的时候已经习惯泊进之介眼底的爱意，并开始报以相等的回馈。但他们的工作突然间繁忙起来，泊进之介让他抽出两年前见美国政府与魔法部交接的负责人的回忆，又拿回来一本日本的麻鸡研究教授的书「关于麻鸡：一位心存敬畏的巫师的研究」让他从头到尾读完。那两段记忆他按照泊进之介的要求全盘保存，顺带要挟泊进之介带他去阿拉斯加看极光。他们的运气像是得到了福灵剂的加成，到达的当天晚上就在冷杉林上方看见了无尽蜿蜒着的、流光溢彩的极色。诗岛刚感叹着端起相机来拍照，又用魔法把积雪扬向半空，像炸开一簇簇纯白花火。泊进之介任由他胡闹到后半夜，在诗岛刚终于疲惫地坐下来倚在他肩上时低声开口，“我可能得离开Drive Pit了。”

“进哥终于打算回日本了吗？”

诗岛刚愉悦地弯起眼眸，已经开始盘算怎么向诗岛雾子介绍对方。而泊进之介摇了摇头，语调不容置疑地，“我得再穿越一次时空，几年前我处理的一场巫师聚会没能完全消除影响。之后我们应该不会……不，你还会再和我见面的，刚，但不是现在的我。”

“……进哥？”

诗岛刚蓦然睁大了眼睛，泊进之介转过头来注视他，眸底那从诗岛刚第一次见到他就为之惊奇的爱意终于有了解释和缘由。但他突然不想听泊进之介告诉他那个真相，某种他无从描述的情绪蓦然摄住了他，让他即使披着泊进之介的巫师袍也开始浑身发抖——“我第一次认识你就在一年后，你被特调来日本魔法部和我搭档，不过那个时候我就像两年前你见到我那样，什么都还不知道。”

“……所以，曾经的，不，未来的「我」和你……”

泊进之介长长地叹了一口气，诗岛刚望着那缕白雾消失在夜空中，已然什么都明白了。“我还想知道一件事，”他好似害怕惊醒一个精致梦境那样轻声地问，“「我」在未来会不会死掉？”

泊进之介没再出声，诗岛刚于是放肆地笑起来。“挺好的。”他说，“用我的生命来维持时空的秩序，这样也很酷。”

泊进之介蓦然吻上他，那是一个很用力的、近乎噬咬的热吻。诗岛刚半眯着眼攥紧对方的领带，而泊进之介接着往他另一只手中塞进了一叠相片。“读完这些你就会知道一切，”他最后气息不稳地贴着诗岛刚的嘴唇和他告别，“我也爱你，刚。”

泊进之介从他面前幻影移形消失后诗岛刚缓慢地伸出手按在他坐过的那块雪地上，好像还能汲取到一点尚存的余温。他顿了顿，抬起手来时看见无名指上被套入了一个锡拉环。他尚且不知要到一年后他们才会定下那个关于可乐的约定，但冥冥中已经有所预感。那些照片背后是泊进之介曾认识的那个「他」所写下的随笔，讲即将在他的未来出现的那个泊进之介的青涩，讲他们过去和现在拥有的约会，讲他们共享过的极光、星月和圣诞般的雪色；那个「诗岛刚」一字一句地、漫不经心地把那个横亘在他们之间的巨大莫比乌斯环记录下来，在最后一张和泊进之介在极色下的合照背后写，「原来这才是真正的诺恩斯之网的力量，我已经明白了，进哥，但我想再和你坐一次摩天轮。」

诗岛刚脱力地倒进了雪地，用力抬手将那些照片扔向了高空，随后一记火光从他的杖尖飞出，将落下来的照片燃烧如破碎的蝴蝶。他缓慢地阖上不断涌出泪水的眼眸，在深夜中、在逝去的火光下低声呢喃，重复出未来的某一天他坠下东京塔时在心底回响过的话。

“那就让我们在未来再见吧，进哥。”


End file.
